Un dia muy especial
by Rin Kagamine2
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si te declarases a tu mejor amigo depues de salvarte la vida?¿Como se lo tomaria?Bueno no es el mejor summary del mundo pero explica algo sobre lo que pasa en este one-shot.Entren y disfruten ; .


Hola!Espero que os guste este One-shot que hize me costo

esfuerzo pero al fin lo termine espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

Vocaloid no me pertenece porque si no no estubiera en España y estubiera forrada =).

Era una mañana tranquila donde en una casa y dentro de esa casa estaba profundamente dormida una joven de 14 años rubia y de ojos celestes llamada Rin al que tenia un sueño profundo pero ese sueño no tardo en vivia con un chico parecida a ella llamado Len al cual no soportaba.Y ademas tenia que convivir con el y con 5 personas mas:Miku,Meiko,Luka,Kaito y Gakupo.

-Len-le llamo Meiko-hacme el favor de despertarme a Rin.

-Vale-accedio el joven

-Rin despierta-la llamo Len moviendola suavemente.

-Dejame un ratito mas.

-Vamos va despierta olgazana que hoy hay excursion-se quejo Len.

-Len,te he dicho que no y que me dejes un ratito mas pesado!-grito Rin.

-De acuerdo pero que conste que me has obligado a hacerlo.

-¿Obligar a queee...AH!-grito Rin al darse cuenta que estaba encima del hombro de chico dispuesto a llevarla hasta la sala de estar.

-S-sueltame ahora!-grito la rubia pero el joven no le hizo ni menos caso

-Te dije que te despertaras pero como no me has hecho ni caso pues he decidido llevarte a la fuerza.

-Eres de lo peor.

-Ya pero soy un encanto.

-Lo que eres es un pijo y un imbecil-ataco ella

-Si claro por eso chicas mas hermosas que tu se mueren por mi-contraataco Len.

-Ojala pudiese traer mi aplanadora para aplastarte entero y...SUELTAME DE UNA VEZ!-Exiguio la rubia pataleandole al pobre joven.

-Vale vale tranquila Rin-chibi.

-QUE NO SOY ENANA!-Grito con enojo Rin.

-De acuerdo...-dijo con ironia Len.

-Uy es increible como te puedo soportar.

-Esta claro porque sin mi no puedes vivir ademas estoy completamente seguro de que te mueres por mis huesos-contradijo Len llevandose una colleja de parte de una Rin muy enojada.

-Hay que me has hecho daño-se quejaba el rubio mientras acariciaba el chicon que le salio.

-Eso te pasa por pasarte de chulo Don Juan

-Ya,ya...almenos no soy una enana

-Te voy a...-pues Rin no pudo terminar la frase ya que Meiko la agarro justo cuando se lanzaba hacia Len.

-Vale tranquilo,es increible Rin te acabas de despertar y ya estas como siempre-dijo Meiko soltando a la joven-anda iros a desayunar y despues a vestirte que Miku ya os esta esperando.

-Ya vamos-dijeron los dos al unison.

Dicho eso los dos desayunaron tranquilamente salvo cuando Len le tiro uno bola de cereales a Rin le cotraataco tirandole una nuez pero antes de matarse Meiko les separo como fin despues de vestirse se encaminaron con Miku a la escuela tan contentos y animados por ir a patinar sobre hielo salvo Rin que estaba nerviosisima porque no sabia patinar y cuando lo intentaba se caia de culo.

-Haver quiero que escojais pareja para sentaros en al autobus-informo el profesor.

Pero cuando termino todos empezaron a gritar por saber quien iba con quien y incluso habia una que otra que el profesor no tubo remedio y organizo un concurso para saver quien iba con quien.

-Rin ¿con quien quieres que te toque?-Le pregunto Miku que estaba sentada atras suya.

-Pues con cualquiera menos con Len-dijo la rubia.

Pero su deseo no fue cumplido ya que le toco al lado del rubio.

-Ya veo que el destino quiere que jamas nos separemos.

-Una bromita mas y te la cargas Kagamine-dijo Rin girandose hacia la ventana.

-¿Sabes patinar?-dijo Len de golpe.

-Cla-claro que se-dijo Rin algo roja de la verguenza que pasaria si le descubriria.

-¿Segura?-pregunto el joven una vez mas

-...-pero no hubo repuesta de parte de la rubia porque no podia mentir a su mejor amigo y si aunque peleen mucho para Rin Len era como un hermano mayor.

-Ya decia yo-dijo Len con una sonrisa

-¿Te vas a quedar como un bobo mirandome con esa sonrisa o me vas a ayudar?

-Tranquila te voy a ayudar cuando bajemos nos ponemos los patines y te enseñare

-De acuerdo

Al llegar al destino todos se bajaron como torpedos excepto Neru la cual estaba en la puerta del autobus al espera de que salga como ella dice 'Su Len'.

-LEN!-gritaba Neru

-Oh Dios lo que me faltaba-susurro Len para si

-Venga Len vallamos a patinar esque no se muy bien patinar y queria que me ayudases.

-Se siente Len me tiene que ayudar a mi asi que ya te estas perdiendo tu y tu cejarrota que tienes lejos de aqui-dijo sin mas Rin.

-COMO ME HAS DICHO RUBIA ASQUEROSA.

-Que tienes tu ceja como un pino-le repitio Rin a Neru.

-NO TENGO LA CEJA TAN GRANDE-Grito la de la coleta tapandose la ceja.

-Hombre si la comparas con la montaña mas grande del mundo al tienes gigantesca.

Entonces Neru se lanzo hacia Rin la cual esquivo sin dificultad pero poco a poco se estaba hacercando a la en ese momento Len estaba atrapado entre Teto y Haku que no paraba de pedirle salir y las cuales no dejaba escapar.

-Jajjaj-rio Neru

-¿Y tu de que te ries ce...?-intento preguntar Rin pero Neru la empujo haciendo que la otra callese a la pista donde estaba vallada porque al final de la pista de hielo havia un estanque grande de agua congelada.

-SOCORRO-Gritaba la Rin intentando ponerse de pie pero le costaba al no tener los patines puestos.

Len al verla donde se encontraba no se lo penso don veces antes de empujar a Tetu y a Haku y ponerse los patines y saltar la quedaron paralizados ya que Rin se acercaba peligrosamente al lago.

Pero en ese momento antes de tocar el agua Len la salvo cogiendola en brazos y llevarla hacia el otro lado de la valla.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Len preocupado.

-M-me acabas de sal-salvar la vida-dijo Rin sonrojada.

-Claro si no quien te la iba a sal...-pero no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase ya que unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos prohibiendole hablar mas.

Despues de un rato los pulmones exiguieron aire y los 2 tubieron que ,completamente roja,desvio la mirada al igual que el rubio.

-Crei que me odiabas-dijo Len.

-Lo se pero aun asi me gustas-confeso diciendo essa ultima palabra casi en un susurro.

-No te oi-dijo Len con una sonrisa malévola.

-Que me gustas-dijo la rubia un poco mas alto.

-Repite que no te preste atencion.

-QUE ME GUSTAS !¿CONTENTO?¡

tambien me gustas mucho Rin-Confeso Len haciendose que Rin se sonrojase-pero te vuelves insoportable cuando te enojas.

-Calla y besa-ordeno Rin llevandose un beso de Len al que no dudo en corresponderle.

Al dia siguiente Len y Rin anunciaron que eran pareja. Tambien Luka tubo un hijo con Gakupo y por ultimo Kaito pidio a Meiko que se casara con el y Meiko dijo que si pero que aun asi que le daria tortazos si siguiera comiendo helado como un niño de 4 años como la ultima vez.

**FLASHBACK.**

-KAITO TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO COMAS HELADO ENCIMA DE LA ALFOMBRA QUE LUEGO NO SALE CON NADA-Grito a todo pulmon una Meiko enojadisima.

-Lo se pero esque esta muy bueno!-se quejo el piliazul como un niño pequeño.

-Si te vas a comportar como un niño y sigues manchando la alfombra !TE DARE UN TORTAZO QUE LOS 2,MORIREMOS TU DEL TORTAZO Y YO DE LA ONDA ESPANSIBA!

Y Meiko estubo siguiendo a Kaito para arrebatarle el helado mientras los demas los miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Y apartir de ahi todo fue diversion y felicidad.

Si os ha gustado espero que me mandeis reviews y todas vuestras criticas,insultos,y aceptaciones ...Seran recibidos con mucho gusto hasta la 2012 Y FELIZES REYES.

Un Saludo:Rin.


End file.
